


Wafer Roll

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Category: Glee
Genre: 6 Years of Brittana, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Married Life, Short & Sweet, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: Brittany and Santana talk about their first kisses to their child, and have very different stories. Future fluff! One-shot#6YearsofBrittana
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 31





	Wafer Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been six years since Brittana got married... happy anniversary! For that, I am writing a Brittana fic to celebrate the occasion, and I hope you enjoy it!

Brittany wasn’t entirely sure why she was sitting on the couch with her wife, watching a film that she was pretty sure was inappropriate for their son.

It was Friday evening and the family usually watched a film together, but this time Santana had suggested a cheesy chick flick for them to watch while Kyro sat on the blonde’s lap. And now, somewhere in the middle of the film, two girls could be seen fervently making out on the screen, in a way that Brittany was pretty sure was at least PG-13. Maybe even R.

“Ewww!” Kyro groaned as the two girls reattached their lips and a tongue could be seen slipping in on the screen. “That’s so gross! Why are they doing that!” he whined.

“What?” Santana said innocently as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth, eyes glued to the screen. “This is good stuff.”

“Why are you getting him to watch that?” Brittany admonished incredulously as she held a hand over the small boy’s eyes, preventing him from watching any more of the passionate and steamy making out on screen.

“What do you mean?” Santana chucked another piece of popcorn into her mouth, not taking her eyes away from the screen. “It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before, we have these live performances all the time.”

“He’s five!” Brittany exclaimed, lunging forward towards Santana’s side of the couch to grab the remote. Santana tried to stop her, but the blonde was too fast and nimble. She gripped the remote and instantly pressed the power button, making the TV zip black immediately.

“Hey!” Santana protested. “Why did you turn it off! It was getting to the good part!”

“You can’t be serious,” Brittany huffed. “We can’t watch this in front of our kid!”

“Come on, he’s walked in on us like a million times already,” Santana pleaded. “Give me the remote back!”

“No,” Brittany shook her head as she hid the remote control behind her back, preventing Santana from getting it. She then turned her attention to her child. “Ky, you can open your eyes now. It’s over,” she said softly, as Santana was crawling around the couch trying to get the remote.

“Ugh,” Kyro groaned as he blinked a few times. “Why do people do that? I’m pretty sure I saw something pink in there somewhere.”

“That’s a tongue,” Santana helpfully replied as she tried to pry Brittany’s back from the backrest, accessing the remote. “It’s required for the ultimate experience.”

“Santana!” Brittany scolded as Kyro squeezed his eyes shut again and let out another loud, “Ew!”

“What?” Santana said innocently. “He’s going to be doing it in ten years anyway, I’m just preparing him for the future.”

“Yes, in _ten_ years, you don’t need to give him all the details when he’s five!” Brittany admonished. “And stop that, I’m not giving you the remote back! We’re not watching that with him here!”

Santana pouted and flopped back on her seat. “Does that mean we will watch it alone later?”

Brittany thought for a moment. “Maybe.”

“I see you and Mama doing it a lot too,” Kyro mumbled as his chocolate eyes opened again. “Why do you do it?”

“What do you mean, why?” Santana said with a chuckle. “It’s awesome! We’ve been doing it for ages, ever since we were young. You’ll do it soon too.”

“San!” Brittany scolded again as Kyro grimaced at the thought.

“How young?” he asked, a little tentatively as if he didn’t want to hear the answer.

“I don’t know, thirteen? Fourteen? Britt, how old were we?” Santana looked at her wife.

“Fourteen,” Brittany supplied.

“Oh… how did it happen?” Kyro followed up.

“Excellent question!” Santana enthused. “Britt, let me take this one, okay?”

“Uh… alright.”

“Here, Ky, take my popcorn, you’ll need it. This is going to be good!” Santana grinned.

Kyro simply took Santana’s box of popcorn and stared at her curiously.

“So… let me set the scene.” Santana licked her lips. “It was nearly spring and we were in the park, and the flowers around us were starting to bloom and flourish. It was beautiful, there was a nice flowery smell all around us. Britt and I were having this picnic together under the sun, you know, as friends, because we were young and didn’t really know what was between us. But we felt this tension that only us could feel, you know?”

Kyro nodded eagerly, waiting to hear more.

“I finished my lunch but Britt hasn’t. She had the last wafer roll halfway through in her mouth, and I told her that I wanted it. Then she had this sly smirk and told me to come and get it from her if I wanted it. Since I loved wafer rolls, almost as much as breadsticks, I leant forward and bit onto the other end of the wafer roll. We started to eat our way through it, and naturally it got shorter and our lips got closer. Then…” Santana paused for effect. “Our mouths got a little too close and Brittany’s cheeks started to heat up, because she was embarrassed. But I just gave her a warm smile and went for it! We couldn’t stop kissing for hours after the picnic when we realised what we were missing out on. The end.”

There were about ten seconds of pure silence after Santana finished her story. Santana was still grinning like a fool after she finished.

“Um… San, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brittany drawled. “That never happened.”

“What?” Santana’s expression fell, blanching.

“Let me tell you the _real_ tale,” Brittany told her son. “So, we were fourteen as Santana has said, and we were hanging out in my bedroom, doing girly things like filing our nails and painting them and whatnot. Then, Santana kept staring at me weirdly, at this spot just underneath my eyes. I asked her if I had grown a moustache or something, but she didn’t answer and kept staring at that same spot. I then asked her what was wrong, and she blurted out, ‘I really want to kiss you, Brittany’, so quietly it was no more than a whisper, but I heard her alright. I was surprised, to say the least, but I had wanted to kiss her for so long too so I agreed. She leaned in really slowly, and it must have been a minute before her lips grazed mine, and it felt _so_ good. Until a few seconds later she fainted.”

“Really?” Kyro grinned. “Is that really what happened?”

“Yup,” Brittany nodded. “Santana fainted and I had to splash cold water onto her face to wake her up.”

“Is that true, Mama?” Kyro asked the brunette who was blushing profusely.

“W-Well…” Santana stuttered. “Yes. But it was sensory overload!” she defended.

“Ooh, my badass Mama is such a mush!” Kyro giggled. “That’s an awesome story, Mommy!” he said and Brittany beamed. “But Mama, where did _your_ story come from?”

Santana’s tan skin was still flushed red as she mumbled out, “I made it up.”

As Kyro’s body shook in Brittany’s arms with vivacious laughter, Santana turned her attention onto her wife. “Why did you have to tell him?” she groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

“It’s not good to lie,” Brittany shrugged. “And plus, it was the truth.”

“Ugh,” Santana sighed as Kyro continued to laugh. “Alright, that’s enough, young man! It’s time for bed!”

“Hey! But it’s only nine!” Kyro protested.

“Bedtime!” Santana insisted sternly.

“You’re no fun, mushy Mama,” he pouted as he petulantly trudged towards his bedroom.

When he was gone, Brittany turned her attention onto the brunette. “Did you seriously make that story up on the spot? That’s so cool, you’re such a good storyteller.”

“I didn’t make it up on the spot,” Santana picked at her skin as her skin flushed again. “It was something I wanted to do with you for a long time.”

“Really?” Brittany smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me, babe?”

“I…” Santana faltered. “I guess I was too afraid to ask.”

“Aw, it’s nothing to be afraid of,” Brittany reassured, smile widening. “It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Santana protested.

Brittany stared her down.

“Fine, whatever,” Santana rolled her eyes. “So… can we do it? Do we have wafer rolls at home?”

“We sure do, be right back,” Brittany winked as she got up from the couch and left for the kitchen.

After a minute, she came back with one long wafer roll between her fingers and sat down on the couch again, slipping one end of the roll into her mouth.

Brittany nodded at Santana encouragingly, who bashfully leaned forward and took the other end with her mouth.

Slowly, they ate their way through the wafer roll until their lips touched, which was when they forgot about the treat altogether and all they could sense was each other’s scent, the feel of each other, the taste of their slightly chocolate-tinged tongues curling around the other.

After a few minutes, Brittany pulled away, and they spent a while, dazed, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Sannie,” Brittany cooed.

“I love you too, Britt.”

“Happy sixth anniversary.”

“You too, Britt.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a little longer.

Then, “Um, Britt?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go cuddle?”

“Yep.”

“Can you be the big spoon again?”

“Of course,” Brittany smiled. “Let’s go.”


End file.
